


Gorgeous Meal

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [39]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Body Sushi kink, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: For their anniversary, Aurelia takes Yvette to eat sushi... On a gorgeous woman.
Relationships: Aurelia Hammerlock/Yvette, Aurelia Hammerlock/Yvette/Sasha
Series: Kinktober 2020 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712





	Gorgeous Meal

“I thought we’d go to a very fancy dinner tonight.” Aurelia said to Yvette over the phone. “Dress your sexiest.”

“That’s vague. Will you pick me up?”

“Yes.”

Aurelia was dressed in a pantsuit with only a jacket covering her top, showing off her cleavage. Yvette wore a low shirt that draped across her frame beautifully, the slit on her skirt separating perfectly to show that gorgeous thigh Aurelia loved.

They pulled up to a basic looking restaurant, except that Aurelia led her to the back. They walked down steps into an extremely lavish foyer. Down a hall and into a private room where a woman lay naked on a table. She was covered in sushi.

“Your table tonight is Sasha.” The waiter said. “We have the wine chilling like requested and we will check you out when you leave. Please do not touch the table unless they give permission.”

Yvette stepped into the room, eyeing the gorgeous woman. The door shut behind them. “Aurelia!” Yvette cooed. “This is the best anniversary gift!” She kissed the older woman.

Aurelia had her hand on Yvette’s back. “I thought you’d love it! I _am_ the greatest at these things!”

“You are!” Yvette laughed. They sat on the cushions in front of the table. “You’re Sasha?”

The woman nodded, her smile sweet.

“You are very sexy,” Aurelia said, dragging a nail across Sasha’s torso. “Would you like to play with us after our meal?”

Sasha eyed the two of them and smiled, nodding just a hint. Yvette grabbed her chopsticks and plucked a piece off Sasha’s chest. “Mmm, I think these taste better cause they’re on you.”

Aurelia rested her hand on Yvette’s thigh. “You know, darling, I think you might be right!” She took a bite. “I do believe it is the best food I’ve ever seen.” Her grin was wide, eyes intensely on Sasha. “I can’t wait until we can _really_ dig in.”

Yvette poured them some wine. “Neither can I!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
